1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of record players. Specifically, the present invention relates to the technology of a CD-vinyl record player.
2. Background
With improvement in living standards, modern record players have been improved and once again have become nostalgically fashionable, and have gradually returned to modern consumer life. Modern record players combine modern sound technology with the classical design of vinyl record players, resulting in perfect blend of functionality, style and decorative design, bringing consumers an authentically elegant feel. However, in such existing vinyl record players, there is only the record player, the operation of the player is complicated, and the player does not provide easy music selection functions. Such record players have a playback for a relatively short period of time and do not provide density recording.